Misunderstanding
by midnightmoons
Summary: 1. edward and the cullen's left for italy. bella slept with jake not remembering how. bella's pregenant and not sure if it's jake's or edward's. bella marries jake what happens 2 years later when edward finds her? had to fix my rating! it was too high!
1. prefrance

I don't own Twilight!

BPOV

Edward left me. I woke up one morning and found a note that said, "Bella, we all had to go to Italy. Edward."

I don't remember what happened next, but I woke up nude with Jake in his bed. I ran out of his house without saying a word and one month later I found out I was pregnant. I don't know if it's Edward's or Jake's. There's no way it could be Edward's because vampires can't have kids!

I ended up marrying Jake and moving to La Push when I was 4 months pregnant. I don't know what happened to Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

I ended up having twins, a boy and a girl. They were born on July 6. Their names are Masen Anthony and Elizabeth Alice. I named them that no matter Jake said.

Today they are 15 months and are really smart. Today me and Jake are taking them to Chucky Cheese. One thing I won't admit to Jake is that they remind me a lot of Edward, but everyone thinks they look like me!

Author's Note: tell me what you think so far!


	2. findings at chucky cheese

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

**EPOV**

"Alice, why are we at Chucky Cheese's?" I asked her as we walked into the noisy place. She had stopped me from reading her thoughts after she had some vision.

Me and my family have been gone for 2 years. We left because there was some business we had to deal with in Italy. When we came back I couldn't find Bella anywhere. According to the family I am always depressed and I'm never any fun anymore. The only reason I came was because Alice said it would be worth my while.

"Edward, you need to have some fun!" she said pushing at least a hundred dollars of tokens at me and walking off.

What the hell am I suppose to do with the tokens? I asked myself.

I spotted the electric piano by the toddler play pen and I walked over to it to start to play Bella's lullaby.

"Masen Anthony!" a female voice I know all too well screamed.

I turned around slowly to see Bella trying to get a little boy about 15 months down from the top of the toddler pen. He looked exactly like her, but with topaz eyes! How's that possible?

"Masen Anthony, if you don't get down I'll get your father!" she threatened and a little girl that looked exactly like Masen came over to Bella and pulled at her pants. Bella looked down at the little girl smiling and said, "Go and get your father, Elizabeth Alice." And Elizabeth ran away.

Thousands of questions ran through me mind.

Bella has a husband?

Bella has kids?

The kids both have topaz eyes?

Could the kids be mine?

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella tried to climb on the pen to get Masen and she slipped. I tried to go get her, to stop her from falling, but Alice held me back.

Bella was about to hit the ground when Jacob Black caught her and held her close, I growled under my breathe.

"Bella Black, what am I going to do with you?" he asked her.

"Get your hands off of her." I mumbled.

"Get Masen down." She said.

"Masen Anthony Black, get down from there now! Don't make me go up there and get you!" Jacob said.

Why doesn't Bella call the kids by their last name?

"Jake, last time you went up there to get him. He froze time! It was me, him, and Elizabeth who weren't froze. It took me 2 hours to convince him to unfreeze you!" Bella whispered.

The kids have powers? Doesn't that make them vampires?

"Yes, but you did find Elizabeth's power of speaking and finding the truth." He growled.

"It wasn't my fault! She found a picture of the Cullens in my wallet and she forced me to talk about them truthfully and she didn't stop until she knew everything! Not to mention her ability to control emotions and Masen's to read minds!" Bella whispered back.

She keeps a picture of us in her wallet?

"Just remember, Bella, they're my kids." He whispered and kissed her.

I growled. How dare he kiss her!

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked me and Alice. I didn't even notice her standing there.

Alice answered, "I'm Alice and this is my brother, Edward."

"Your vampires." She said.

Alice and I were forced to answer truthfully, "Yes."

"Why are you watching mommy?" she asked me.

I can't read her thought!

"Because I know her." I answered and I looked around to see everyone frozen, but me, Alice, Bella, Elizabeth, and Masen.

"I told him you would do that! Let's leave him like that!" I heard Bella say from somewhere and Masen laughing, "Elizabeth, where are you?"

"Come and find me, mommy." She said as she hide behind my legs, "I met 2 new friends, too!"

"Lizzy, where are you?" Bella called in a sing song voice.

"Mommy, I know you can find me!" she called.

"Calm your brother down for me and I can find you sooner and easier." Bella said.

"Masen Anthony Cullen, calm down." Elizabeth said very sternly.

Wait did she just say 'Cullen'? I'm so confused.

"Thank you, Lizzy, but you guys aren't a Cullen!" Bella said.

"Mommy's lying!" Elizabeth said laughing.

"Elizabeth, don't use your powers on me and I won't use mine on you!" Bella scolded her as her voice got close.

Bella came around the corner, froze, and fainted. I caught her before she hit the ground and little Masen came around the corner.

"Lizzy, wake mommy up!" Masen told her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, concentrated, and Bella started to stir. She took one looked at me and tried to get out of my arms, but I held tight.

Bella stopped moving when Elizabeth came up to Bella and said, "Father's not our dad." She looked at me and added, "He is."

Author's note: Tell me what you think and how everyone will react!


	3. explanation

Author's note: _I don't own Twilight!_

**BPOV**

What were Edward and Alice doing here? I asked myself as I sat down in the booth with them.

"Give me the whole story!" Edward demanded as Elizabeth climbed onto his lap and Alice seated Masen on her lap.

I took a deep breathe and started to explain, "Okay, you guys left me to go to Italy with a word of explanation! I don't know how it happened and Jake refused to tell me, but I somehow ended up sleeping with him. I found out I was pregnant, but I thought it couldn't be yours because vampires can't have children. I ended up marrying Jake when I was 4 months pregnant. When the kids were born they reminded my a lot of you so I named them after you and your family no matter what Jake told me. The kids are very advanced for they're age, they are 15 months now and have the brain of a 2 year old. I turned into a vampire when they were born somehow. Jake doesn't know because one of my powers are control over my body and others. I found out the kids were vampire without a scent when they were 2 months, Jake doesn't know. That means you're their father."

"Wow!" Alice breathed.

"Do they get thirsty?" Edward asked.

"No." I said simply, "They don't need to be. It repulses them. They eat human food."

"What are you going to tell Jacob?" he asked playing unconsciously with Elizabeth's hair.

"I don't want to tell him yet." I said quietly.

"That's fine. I don't see that he will find out until the kids are at least 5 years old." Alice said with a blank expression.

"Bella, you're bringing the kids to my house! The family needs to meet them and I want to be in my kids lives!" Edward told me firmly.

I couldn't help it I started crying, but Elizabeth took control over my emotions and I stopped crying as she scolded Edward, "Don't make mommy cry! It's mean."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I won't do it again." He said standing up.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed them out the door. I only followed because they have my kids.

"To the family. How long will the people stay frozen if Masen is gone?" he asked me.

"About 10 minutes." I answered as I walked up to his car.

"Bella, I don't have car seats, but Alice will drive and you and me will sit in the back seat with them on our lap." He said and climbed in the back seat.

"What is your favorite stuffed animal?" Alice asked the kids.

"I like teddy bears!" Elizabeth said.

"I like dinosaurs!" Masen said.

"Favorite color?" Alice asked.

"Purple!" Elizabeth said.

"Black!" Masen said.

"Alice, it's there nap time!" I said smiling.

"But I'm not tired!" they both said.

"Oh, really?" I asked and forced sleep on them.

"Not fair mommy!" they both said before they passed into a deep sleep.

"Bella, I don't want you with Jacob. He could harm you or the kids!" Edward told me refusing to meet my gaze.

"Edward, he's been fine so far!" I said defensively.

"They are my kids and I want them and you safe! I want you to be mine!" he said even more defensively.

I sat there in silence dumb fore. Edward wanted me? Could I leave Jake to be with Edward? What should I do for the kids? Stay with the person they knew all their life or their real father? Could I really hurt Jake like this? Could I hurt myself by not letting me get what I want?

"Bella, we're here." Edward said breaking me out of my trance.

I took Masen from Alice and walked to the house. I didn't care that Edward had his arm around my waist as we walked toward his family.

Before I could take 10 steps Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme were crowded around us.

"Edward, who are these kids?" Emmett asked confused.

"Everyone these are mine and Bella's children, Masen Anthony and Elizabeth Alice." Edward said proudly, making my heart swell with love for him.

Author's Note: Tell me what you think of if you have any questions! Review people!


	4. explainer for the confused!

For anyone who's confused!!!!!!!

edward knows about bella and jacob because when bella was yelling at masen to come down she said 'father' and jacob came and jacob was kissing bella that meant that bella and jacob are married. Jacob also called bella, bella black and edward heard. so that's how eward knows about jacob and bella. edward found out that the kids are his because jacob and bella were talking about how the kids have powers, which means that they are vampires because werewolves don't get their powers until like 15 i think and the kidss have topaz eye. elizabeth has the power of truth so she found out that edward was the dad and she told everyone. please tell me if i need to explain anything else for you!

chrissy

Email me if you need anything else!


	5. family reunion

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight! No matter how much I wish I did!

**EPOV**

"_How can these kids be Edward's?" _Rose thought.

"_The kids are so cute! I'm a grandma!"_ Esme thought.

"_These kids are so going to be spoiled!"_ Jasper thought.

"_Is Bella back for good?"_ "Emmett thought.

"Edward, how is this possible?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded for me to go ahead to explain, I said, "Let's go inside. The kids are asleep and I don't want the m to wake up while we all talk."

Me and Bella put the kids in Bella's old bed in my room and we walked back downstairs.

"Now, Edward, you'd better start explaining." Esme scolded him.

I told them about when we left, the kids being born, Bella and Jake, the kids powers, Bella's powers, and anything else that I learned today.

They all sat there stunned for a good 5 minutes trying to understand everything.

Alice was the first one to understand, ran up to Bella, and hugged Bella until I told her to stop that she can still squish Bella.

"Bella, we're taking the kids shopping as soon as they wake up!" Alice told Bella sternly.

Bella looked down at her hands and said, "Alice, no matter how much I wish I can, Jake is probably tracking me and the kids right now and I don't want to give you guys' trouble! As soon as the kids wake up we have to leave."

"Bella, you are not leaving when the kids wake up! We barely know them and they are our grandchildren! I will not allow you to do this!" Esme scolded her.

That's when we heard the kids start to cry from my bedroom.

Bella and I raced upstairs to go and get them with the rest of my family not too far behind us.

"Come on sweethearts calm down! Everything is okay!" Bella said as she entered my bedroom and the kids calmed down right away.

"Mommy!" both Masen and Elizabeth called to Bella for her to pick them up.

I watched my Bella take the mother role, knowing exactly what to do and how to do it. God do I wish that she was mine!

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked looking around Bella at me and holding her arms open for my to take her.

I slowly walked over to Bella.

"Here. Do you know how to hold her?" Bella asked as she was about to hand Elizabeth to me.

"To tell you the truth no." I told her and sheepishly smiled.

"It's simple. Just support her butt and or back." having said that Bella handed me Elizabeth.

"May I see Masen?" Alice asked walking over toward Bella and Masen.

When Alice was close enough Masen jumped out of Bella's arms and into Alice's.

"Don't you ever do that again Masen Anthony!" Bella and I screamed at him in unison.

"_They are so cute! Who gives a damn about the wolf? Bella and the kids must move back in!" _Emmett thought.

I smiled at him and said, "Would anyone like to hold Elizabeth?"

I ended up handing her to Esme. That's when we heard the front door smash open and a pissed off voice scream, "What the hell did you bloodsucker do with my wife and kids?"

Author's Note: sorry for the cliff hanger! What do you think? Reviews help me write more! Convince me to write more today!


	6. jacob and the decision

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight!

**BPOV**

"Shit!" I said and tried to grab Masen and Elizabeth from Alice and Esme.

"No, Bella, these are my grandkids and they are part of my family. We will deal with Jacob!" Esme said sternly.

"No, I don't want any of you getting hurt by Jake. I love you all way too much for you to get hurt over me and the kids." I said looking at them all as I took the kids.

"Bella, if your up there I suggest you get down here now!" Jake yelled for me from the stairs.

I started to walk toward the door when I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist and hold me in place. When I turned around it was Edward.

"Edward, let me go!" I told me, "Don't make me use my powers on you."

"No, these are my kids too and I don't want you getting hurt either. I'm going down with you." He said and started walking.

I pulled out of his arms and he ended taking Elizabeth from me.

Before I could protest I saw that we were at the stairs and Jake was shaking uncontrollably.

"Get your hands off or my kid!" he yelled at Edward.

"Jake, you need to calm down! If you don't I'll have Elizabeth calm you down!" I warned him.

Now only his clutched fists were slightly shaking.

I took Elizabeth from Edward's arms and started walking down the stairs when Elizabeth and Masen started to cry hysterically and Elizabeth screamed, "No, I don't want to! You can't make me!"

"I'm sorry baby, but we have to go with your father." I whispered in her ear.

"Isabella, you get down here now!" Jake called to me.

"Don't you dare call her in that tone." Edward growled at him.

"I can talk to her in any tone I see fit!" Jake growled at Edward.

"Stop it! If you both act like this you'll end up changing Jake and we all could get hurt!" I scolded them both.

"Mommy, I want daddy!" Elizabeth whined.

"That's a good girl. Come down here to daddy." Jake said, climbed the stairs, and tried to take Elziabeth.

"You're not my daddy!" Elizabeth screamed and thrashed to get out of Jake's arms.

Unfortunately when Jake heard that sentence out of Elizabeth's mouth he dropped her.

Edward ran at vampire speed and caught her in his arms. Once she was in his arms she stopped crying and thrashing.

"Bella, is this true?" Jake said hurt.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but yes. I slept with Edward before you and I was pregnant when I slept with you I just didn't know it." I said apologetically.

"Bella, vampires can't have kids." He said hopefully that that would be true.

"I know, but the kids and I are vampires!" I told him.

I slowly looked up at him from the floor only to wish that I had stared at the floor. He had tears in his eyes that were ready to spill over at any moment.

"Bella, you want to stay with Edward then that's fine. If you want to get a …" the tears fell from his eyes, "divorce then I will comply. I only want to make you happy."

I couldn't take it the tears spilled from my own eyes. Edward took Masen from me and I walked over to Jake, pulled him into a tight hug, and said "Jake, I will always love you, it's just that I love Edward with a different kind of love."

"I know, Bella, I hear you speaking about him in your sleep. I knew that this might happen if he came back!" he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Jake, I want you in my and the kids lives still. Can you do that?" I asked him.

"Bella, I would love to!" he said, untangled my arms, walked over to the kids without growling at Edward, kissed the kids, and walked out of the door.

That's when I broke down completely.

The man that I thought loved was not the father of the kids that he loved with all of his heart and that the kids that he loved were his enemies.

"Bella, calm down everything is alright! He will still come and visit the kids and nothing back will happen!" Alice said as she picked me up off the ground and pulled me onto her lap.

"Alice, do you promise?" I asked her skeptical.

Alice laughed and she, "Yes, Bella, I promise."

"Mommy, are you alright?" Masen asked coming to sit on my lap.

"Yes, baby I'm fine." I said and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey, you can't leave me out!" Elizabeth pouted and I pulled her into the hug.

"I couldn't think of it baby!" I said laughing.

"I'm sorry to brake up the family moment," Carlisle said and continued, "but we need to talk!"

Author's Note: Sorry for anyone who was routing for Jake! What is Carlisle's talk going to be about? Review and tell me what you thought for this chapter!!!!!!!! The bottoms right there! All you have to do is click it! It will only take seconds to write down what you think! Please review!!!!


	7. bella's back

Author's Note; I don't own Twilight!

**BPOV**

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked him as I sat with the kids on my lap on the couch.

"Bella, no one can know that you're here." He said.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"The wrong people could find out and then come to get you guys." He said calmly.

"That's no problem, Carlisle." I said.

"Now you guys go upstairs and get everyone set up." He said and then walked off with the rest of the family leaving me, Edward, and the kids.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy!" Masen said and yawned.

"Come on, let's go put you 2 in bed." Edward said and started walking toward his bedroom.

Once we got the kids asleep, we walked downstairs, and sat on the couch.

"Bella, not that I'm ungrateful, but why did you pick me over Jacob?" Edward asked me.

"I picked you because you're the kids' father and they need their real father. They obliviously love you more then they will ever love Jake. I still loved you more than I ever loved Jake no matter how hard I tried to love him." I didn't notice I was crying until Edward wiped a tear for my cheek.

He pulled me onto his lap, rock back and forth, and said, "Bella, I have always loved you. I wouldn't have left of I had know that you were pregnant!"

"I know Edward, but you didn't even give me and explanation!" I said still crying, but suddenly felt calmer.

"Thanks Jasper." I called up to him.

"No problem Bella!" he called back.

"Edward, Jake will be coming around because of the kids. You'll have to deal with that." I told him sternly.

"Bella, that will be no problem I swear." He said, started to hum my lullaby, and I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I watched my Bella sleep in my arms. I can't believe that I had her back. I have her and my kids now I was thee happiest guy alive.

I can't believe that Jacob just handed Bella to me. He wanted her happy and this was the only thing that would do that I guess.

I brought Bella up into my room and placed her on the bed. I put the kids in the crib that Alice brought them. Once I did that I crawled into bed and put my arms around my Bella.

Author's Note; sorry for the short chapter! Review!


	8. bday surprise for Elizabeth

Author's Note; Sorry but I don't own Twilight!

**BPOV**

No way! I was not going to wear that! I have stretch marks for god's sake!

"Come on Bells, just put it on!" Alice said throwing the light blue bikini at me and leaving the room.

It's the kids second birthday and Emmett thought it would be a good idea to go to a water park with everyone.

It was a sunny day so thanks to me controlling everyone's sparking we were going.

I finally gave up and went to put it on.

As I looked at myself in the mirror I got an idea. I looked at my stretch marks and concentrated on making them go away. Within seconds they were gone.

I walked out of the bathroom to hear Elizabeth screaming at Masen.

"What are you to fighting about?" I asked them.

"Who gets you and you gets daddy." Elizabeth answered.

For the past 9 months the kids took to Edward faster than they ever did to Jake. I had seen him once at the store. He was looking okay. He had a girl with him that looked like a possible girlfriend. I was happy for him. He didn't even notice us until Masen screamed at Elizabeth. As soon as he heard that he looked at to where we were and walked over to us with the girl hesitantly following. All in all he was happy to see the kids.

"Well how about we give you both to uncle Em?" I asked them. Of course they loved Emmett, but not when Rose was around.

They seemed to get that from me. Whenever Rose was around they would always hide behind me, but that might be because Rose is always yelling.

"No, that's okay, mommy, we'll share!" Masen said.

"That's what I thought." I said laughing, "now come here and we can get in the car. Daddy's waiting for us along with everyone else and I finally decided that I'd put on this swimsuit just for you two because it's your birthday."

"Okay let's go then." Elizabeth said leading the way out of the house.

Once the kids were strapped in we were off for the water park.

"Now, kids I know that you can swim really well, but I won't let you go on any of the water slides unless the were made for little kids! You will stay by one of the family members the whole time. There's no walking off. You will both stay above water, too." Edward said naming off the rules. He had gotten really protective of them now that he had them to himself.

"Yes, daddy." They both said.

We were now at the water park. There were really tall water slides that I don't think that I even want to go on.

"Okay now let's go." Edward said taking Elizabeth while I took Masen and he put his free arm around me.

"Okay you guys go we're going for the water slides." Everyone said and even Esme and Carlisle.

"We'll be in the pool." I said and we walked over to the pool.

Edward put the kids on the play slide, he pulled me to the wall, and set me on his lap kissing my neck.

"Isabella Black, is that you?" I heard someone call me.

I looked around to see my best friend Caitlyn in front of me with her daughter Ashlee.

"Why it is!" she said and put Ashlee on the slide that Masen and Elizabeth were on.

"Who are you with?" she asked looking at how Edward and I were positioned and him kissing me.

She doesn't know that me and Jake are no longer together because she moved and I only talk to her online on, but I hadn't since I got Edward again.

"Caitlyn, this is Edward. Edward, this is Caitlyn. Caitlyn Jake and I broke up when Edward came back. The kids are Edward's not Jake's we did a blood test and the kids are happier with Edward." I told her.

"Nice to meet you." She said to Edward.

"Same here." He answered.

"Bella, you have no idea how much Ashlee and I miss you and the kids!" she said as she swan towards the wall on my side and as down on it.

"I've missed you too." I said I wanted her to go away so that I could have my Edward to myself.

"Hey, Edward, if you and Bella want to go on the water slides then go ahead me and Alice will watch the kids." Jasper said as Alice pulled him toward us.

Before, I could say a word he was pulling me to the slides and in minutes we were on top of the tallest water slide at the park.

"I don't think this is a good idea Edward." I said as he sat me on his lap.

"It's fine! I won't let you get hurt. You'll be on me the whole time!" he said and then pushed us down the slide.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see the distance to the water and in seconds we were both immerged in the water.

"See it wasn't that bad." Edward said laughing when we broke the surface of the water.

"For you." Was all I said back because I heard Elizabeth crying from the pool.

Edward and I took one look at each other before running back to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I ran up to her and took her into my arms.

"Her teeth hurt." Masen answered for her.

"Let me see." Carlisle said opening her mouth.

"She's in lots of pain." Jasper said stepping back.

"Thanks Jasper I didn't know that." Edward and I said in unison.

"Her fangs are coming in." Carlisle said.

Author's Note: what do you think? Review plz!!!!!!


	9. the vision

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight.

**EPOV**

The kids are getting their fangs, great teething twin vampires. Now I have to deal with that too, not that I mind though, but this is going to be difficult.

Carlisle said that teething rings might help and boy did they, but the kids keep popping them with their growing fangs and then the kids get mad at the ring.

"Daddy, can mommy make the pain go away?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Sorry, sweetie, but no." I said as I rocked her back and forth trying to get her to go to sleep. Bella had already gotten Masen asleep, but that's because he was a complete mama's boy and didn't ever give us problems.

"Bella, can I have a little help with your daughter?" I asked her.

"Fine." She said and used her power to put Elizabeth asleep.

"I think that that's cheating." She told me quietly as we put the kids in their bed.

Once we went downstairs we only got to sit down for a second when the door bell rang.

"_Bella, will not stay with him. She will be going back to Jacob."_ I heard Charlie thinking.

"Um… Bella you might want to go upstairs if you don't want to deal with Charlie right now." I told her before she could open the door.

"We have to tell him soon time. Better sooner than later." She said and opened the door.

"Charlie, come in and sit down the n we'll talk." I told him.

Once he sat down Bella started to talk, "Charlie, I love Edward and I won't go back to Jake. The kids are Edward's and the kids love him, I think more than they ever loved Jake."

"Bella, how do you know he won't leave you and the kids?" Charlie asked her.

"I won't Charlie. I learn fast from my mistakes and I'm here until Bella says so and you'll just have to take my word for it!" I told him.

"I have to go." Charlie said and he left.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed coming from upstairs.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I had a vision." Was all she said because she was dry sobbing.

_A house was on fire, but because of the fire you couldn't tell what house. Victoria stood in front of it laughing. Inside you could hear faint voices calling, "Mommy. Daddy. Help."_

Author's Note: sorry for the short chapter! Tell me what you think! The next will be longer! I promise!


	10. after math of the vision

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight!

**EPOV**

"No, Bella pack we have to leave now!" I told her sternly.

"Why do we have to leave?" Bella asked me not even moving.

"Alice, just had a vision and I don't want it to come true." I told her and started packing for her.

"What did she see?" Bella asked me now almost hysterical.

"It was of a burning and of Victoria…." I started.

"What else Edward you're not telling me something!" Bella said stopping me and taking my face into her hands.

"Bella, the kids were say help." I said now crying, actually crying because of Bella's powers and she pulled me tighter to her.

"Edward, we can't run from her forever! We'll stay here and the werewolves will help us with her." She said rocking me back and forth.

"No, Bella I don't want you to get hurt! It would kill me if something happened to you or the kids!" I said to her still sobbing.

"Well, Edward, I'm not going anywhere." She told me stubbornly.

Why the hell is she so stubborn?

"Edward, you need to hunt and I'll need to go talk to Jacob." She said getting up and went to her car while I went to go hunt.

**BPOV**

I walked up to my old house cautiously.

"Bells, is that you?" I heard Jacob calling from the house.

"Yes, I need your and the packs help." I told him walking up to him.

"Come on in then." He said sleepily.

I sat down on the couch while he took the other sofa.

"What's up, Bells?" he asked me.

So I told him what Edward told me from Alice's vision and when I was done he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Jacob, you need to calm down." I told him and he calmed down in a minute.

"Bella, we will help you with Victoria, but right now I need to go to the pack and tell him everything that you just told me." He said getting up and heading toward the door and I followed him.

"We'll be there at 5." He told me and headed toward the forest while I went to my car and headed home.

**JPOV**

"Sam, we need to help them! For god's sakes they were practically my kids for their whole lives and Bella was everything for us! She helped Emily with us when we got back from our runs." I pleaded with him.

"Sam, honey, Jake's right! You need to help Bella out!" Emily said to him from his lap.

"Fine, what time do we need to be there?" he asked me.

"We're to be there at 5." I told him getting up to thank Emily.

We all got in the car and headed to the Cullens'.

**EPOV**

"Bella, when are they coming?" Carlisle asked her.

"They should be here any second." She answered.

"Mommy, is Emily coming?" Elizabeth asked her.

"I hope so honey." Bella answered.

That's when Roses came downstairs. We had been waiting for her, but she had her ipod blasting to Girlfriend.

When Bella heard it she, Elizabeth, and Alice started singing it.

**Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine   
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way   
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again

So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear   
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again  
Lyrics found on 

Because...

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend

(No Way)

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me (No Way!)  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey Hey! 

(Sorry I wanted them to be pretty! I love this song!)

"Rose, you had to come down with that song blasting!" Emmett complained.

"Hey, I love this song!" she said and then turned on Love Me or Hate Me, which everyone sang.

Yeah,  
It's officially the biggest midget in the game.  
I dunno.  
Make way for the S.O.V.

_Chorus (x2):_  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

I'm fat, I need a diet.  
No, in fact I'm just too light  
And I ain't got the biggest breast-s-s, but I write all the best hits.  
I got hairy armpits, but I don't walk around like this.  
I wear a big baggy t-shirt that hides that nasty shit.  
Ugh!  
Never had my nails done.  
Bite them down until they're numb.  
I'm the one with the non-existent bum,  
Now I don't really give a...Ugh!  
I'm missing my shepherd's pie  
Like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds.  
I'm missin' my clippers lighters.  
Now bow down to your royal highness.  
No I don't own a corgi,  
Had a hamster, it died cause I ignored it.  
Go on then, go on report me,  
I'm English, try and deport me!

_Chorus (x2):_  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

I'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears.  
I don't like drinking fancy champy,  
I'll stick wit Heineken beers.  
Whoops, might burp in ya face,  
A little unlady-like,  
What can I say?  
Well oh gosh I'm not posh, male with odd socks.  
I do what I'm doing, yeah!  
So everybody's entitled to opinions,  
I open my mouth and shit I got millions.  
I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid,  
I'll make you giggle till your sick  
Cause my nose jiggles while I spit.  
Yeah I do have some stories  
And its true I want all the glory.  
Go on then, come on support me,  
I'm English, try and deport me!

_Chorus (x2):_  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me

So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!  
So I can't dance and I really can't sing.  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!

_Chorus (x4):_  
Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession.  
Love me or hate me, that is the question.  
If you love me then thank you!  
If you hate me then fuck you!

_x2:_  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
Love me or hate me  
I can only do one thing,  
And that's be Lady Sovereign!

(Sorry I love this song too!)

That's when we all noticed that the pack was here and they arrived in the middle of the song.

Author's Note: I'm thinking about quieting me story. Tell me yah or nay and I'll listen to you, my reader!


	11. the meeting and plan

Author's Note: Sorry for all the lyrics last chapter! I had a weird day! I don't own Twilight!

**JPOV**

Why the hell are they all singing Love Me or Hate me? Don't we have a serious bloodsucker problem at hand? Oh good! The songs over.

I looked over to Bella, who was bright red from being caught singing.

"Jacob, you know I hate it when you hear me sing let alone the pack!" Bella said coming up to me and giving me a hug.

"Sorry, Bells, but I didn't think about it, when I was worried about the problem at hand!" I told her as I set her on the ground when I heard Edward growl at me.

"_You leave her alone dog. It was her idea to let you help and it was because of the kids so don't push it."_ He thought to me.

"_Whatever bloodsucker. I'm only doing this because I thought the kids my own."_ I told him back.

"You both know that I hate it when you have conversations with others when I can't hear it!" Bella scolded us both.

"Jake." The kids screamed running at me and hugging me.

"Hey, guys are you being good for mommy?" I asked them, but didn't get an answer because the saw Emily and squirmed out of my arms.

Once we had said hello Carlisle, I think his name is, called order, but Bella said that she didn't want the kids to hear this and put them to sleep with her power. She walked over to Sam and Emily, took the kids from them, and sat on Edward's lap.

"Okay, now that the kids are asleep can we finish this?" The one who I think is Emmett said impatiently.

"We will track and protect the out lines of your territory, while you track inside your territory. That way if she slips through us, which I highly doubt will happen, then you can watch get her before she gets too close to the kids or Bella." Sam said.

"I think that that would work, but you would have to have at least to at a time watching the border." Carlisle said.

"Who will be watching your territory?" Edward asked.

"We'll have two others watching that, too." Sam told him.

"I don't think I like this plan." Emily said Sam's lap.

"I'm sorry, honey, but this is how it will work out!" Sam told her, "If there's nothing else that needs to be addressed we have to go."

"No, that's all. I'll show you to the door." Carlisle said and got up.

I quickly said good bye to Bells, walked outside, go into the car, and left.

**BPOV**

"Rose, I can't believe that you got me to sing!" I told her as we all walked to our rooms.

"Well I'm good that way." She said and walked into her room.

As soon as I got to the kids room they were put in bed and Edward took me to ours.

"Edward, I don't like this plan." I told him as I walked to the bathroom.

"Why not?" he called through the door when I closed it and started to get undressed.

"You'll spilt everyone up and take someone away from each of the girls." I told him and got in the shower.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but that's the way it needs to be." He told me.

**EPOV**

Bella worries too much about everyone. Can't she just once worry about herself?

Bella walked out of the bathroom wearing linger genie that Alice had just bought her and my mouth dropped open.

"Edward, close your mouth!" she said giggling and she close my mouth for me with her powers.

I smiled at her, crouched down, and let out a playful growl.

"Edward, don't you dare even think about it!" Bella warned me and started to back away towards the bed.

That's when I pounced sending her flying onto the bed and I landed on her.

"Uh-oh Edward's being a naughty boy." She said playing with my shirt.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked her and kissed her until she gave me access to her mouth and pulled away.

"Hey, I'm not done." She said pouting.

"You'd better not be done because if you were then I'm in big trouble." I said pulling off my shirt and continuing to kiss her this time with our tongues gliding along each other.

I felt her hands roaming me back and mine hitting her sweet spot causing her to moan and arch against me.

"Two can play that game." I heard her whisper breathlessly.

That when I felt her move up and down against my body, but not letting me touch.

"Mommy? Daddy? I had a nightmare!" I heard Masen say from next to our bed causing Bella to scream and push me off of her.

"_Edward, just got caught be his kid!" _Emmett was thinking.

"_I feel so sorry for Masen! This might scar him for life!"_ I heard Jasper thinking and everyone downstairs laughing their asses off.

"_You think this is funny, but just wait till I get you all back."_ I thought to them.

"_I'm so scared."_ They all thought at the same time.

**BPOV**

I can't believe that Masen just walked in on me and Edward!

"Come here baby!" I told him, picked him up, rocked him back and forth, and sang his lullaby.

Go to sleep you little baby  
Go to sleep you little baby  
Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gone to stay  
Didn't leave nobody but the baby

Go to sleep you little baby  
Go to sleep you little baby  
Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn  
Didn't leave nobody but the baby

You're a sweet little baby  
You're a sweet little baby  
Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop  
Gonna bring a bottle to the baby

Don't you weep pretty baby  
Don't you weep pretty baby  
She's long gone with the red shoes on  
Gonna meet another lovin baby

Go to sleep you little baby  
Go to sleep you little baby  
You and me and the devil makes three  
Don't need no other lovin baby

Go to sleep you little baby  
Go to sleep you little baby  
Come and lay your bones on the alabaster stones  
And be my ever lovin baby

By the time the song was over he was fast asleep and I put him back in his bed.

"How about we not get caught by the kids again?" I asked Edward as I laid down next to him.

"That's fine, but you need your sleep." He said to me, pulled up the covers, and hummed my lullaby until I was asleep.

Author's Note: tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!! **I need a new name so the person who comes up with the one I like the best will be put in to the story! It can be a guy or a girl name! Review!**


	12. oops!

I don't own twilight!

**BPOV**

I woke up with Edward missing from my side and I panicked. I had totally forgotten about the 'plan' with the pack.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth called from her room.

"Hold on, honey, I'm coming." I called to her and went into her room.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Can we go out shopping-" she started to say and I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Be quiet! You don't want Aunt Al-" now I was cut off.

"Did see say shopping?" Alice said coming into the room.

"Unfortunately yes." I said now picking Elizabeth up.

"Can Emily come with us, too?" Elizabeth asked us.

"We'll have to call and ask her." I told her and Alice dialed the number and handed me the phone. She picked up after 2 rings.

"Hello?" Emily asked.

"Hey, Emily, it's Bella. Do you want to go shopping with Alice, Elizabeth, and me?" I asked her.

"I would love to! Come and get me in 10 minutes." And she hung up.

"Alice, can you gat her dressed while I got and take a shower and then get dressed?" I asked her.

She took Elizabeth from me and said, "No, problem."

"Emmett, come here!" I called to him and he was in front of me in seconds.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm going shopping with Alice and Elizabeth. Can you watch Masen while we're out?" I asked him hesitantly.

He grinned evilly and said, "No problem, Bella."

"Are you sure?" I double checked.

"Yeah, Edward will be home soon and then I have to patrol, but then Edward will watch him." He said and walked away to go get Masen.

**Emily POV**

"Sam, I'm going out with Bella!" I called to him as I got my jacket, but he caught me.

"Who is going to be there?" he asked me looking straight into my eyes.

"I'll be with Bella, Elizabeth, and I think Alice." I told him cautiously.

Bella honked her horn in the background and I called to her, "Hold on."

"Sam, I got to go!" I said and kissed him on his cheek, but he followed me to the car and said to Bella, "If she has one scratch on her, Bella, I swear you're in deep shit." And he walked away.

"Emily!!!" Elizabeth screamed to me and I hugged her tight.

"Hey, baby girl!" I said and then said to Bella, "I have a spending limit, I don't want to use too much of Sam's money."

"Now, way I'm buying everything for you!" Alice said to me from the front seat.

"No, I wouldn't feel right-" I started to say, but Bella cut me off saying, "Elms, it's no use! She'll force the stuff on you and be prepared for as much stuff that you'll have to clear out an extra room in your house for them."

I started to laugh, but Bella looked at me soberly, "Wait, you're serious?"

"She's dead serious!" Alice told me and I got scared.

**(Sorry, but I'm putting gin a time skip cause I don't really like shopping trip and I'm doing this chapter for Diva Drive!!!)**

I cane through the door of my house and almost fell. Sam came quickly and took all of my 20 very large and heavy bags.

"What did you get?" he asked me looking throw the bags.

"I didn't get anything! Alice bought it all for me! I got a lot less then Bella. She got like 60 bags off stuff." I told him.

That's when he found the Victoria Secret bag and said in awe, "Tell her thank you for me."

**EPOV**

Bella walked into the door when I was wrestling Masen and she had at least 60 bags of stuff. I quickly pulled my son, I'm still not used to that, off of me and took the bag from her.

"What did Alice get you?" I asked her.

"Stuff." She said and collapsed on the couch.

"Bella, where's Elizabeth?" I asked her and she jumped off the couch.

**Sam POV**

"Um… Emily why is there Elizabeth in your bag?" I asked her as I stared at the baby.


	13. depending

I **MIGHT DELETE **my **STORY!!! **It all depends on you! Review me and tell me if I should **keep** it or **delete** it! I will tell you what you have picked in my next update! This will all depend on you!


	14. elizabeth

AN: I have to thank cryptic-yet-simple, r0b0tic vampire, vampiress225, tkid13, Diva Drive, D-to-the-ANI, rebelangel825, Lost-In-Tears,

'-'.aarlover.'-', MyLittleB., kgg, Vampireluvr18, Saphira's Charm, Mianmo, Vampriss-D, Jenlissa, EdwardsBrandOfHeroin, and anyone else who reviewed when I was upset!

**Emily POV**

"Sam, did you call me?" I asked from the bathroom door. I was about to take a shower.

"Um… you might want to come here." He called me in an uncertain voice.

Since when was Sam uncertain?

I grabbed my towel and headed to where his voice was coming from.

"What's up?" I said as I pushed open the door.

Um… did you mean to bring home Bella's daughter?" he looked at me as he asked and sure enough Elizabeth was on his lap playing with his nose. I had to try really hard not to laugh at him.

"I think we'd better call Bella before she freaks!" I told him heading to the phone, but stopped when he said "Why don't we call Jake?"

"Because Jake is on a date with Alec." I told him and went to the phone. **(thanks clueless2u for the name!!!)**

"Will you stop playing with my nose?" I heard Sam say to Elizabeth.

"Nope." She answered and screamed with laughter as Sam probably tickled her. Sam would be great with kids if he wasn't so scared that he'd hurt them.

"Hello?" I heard Bella say frantically.

**BPOV**

"Bella, calm down." I heard Elizabeth say barely over the roar of the wind as Edward and I ran looking for Elizabeth.

"How can I calm down Emily? I don't know where Elizabeth is!" I practically screamed at her.

"Well I do, she's here with me. From what I understand she climbed into my bag when we were in the car." She told me calmly.

"Oh, thank god! I was freaking out!" I said and then added, "Well be there in a minute."

"No, problem." She said and hung up.

"Edward, Elizabeth climbed into one of Emily's bags when she was getting out of the car and now Elizabeth is with Emily and Sam, I think." I told him as I changed directions to run to Emily's.

"How did she do that? I thought you had her in her car seat." He said.

"Well she must have learned how to get out of it." I told him getting angry and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him getting mad at him.

"Our daughter learned how to get out of her car seat and she's not even 2." He said and we stopped at the door of the house.

"Emily?" I called.

"Come on in. We're in the bedroom." She called.

Edward ran as she spoke and I followed to find Elizabeth on Sam's lap and playing with his nose as Emily tried really hard not to laugh at him.

"Elizabeth Alice." I told her in my best 'you're in big trouble' voice.

"Uh-oh." Was all she said and turned toward me.

"That's all? An uh-oh? You're in big trouble missy." I told her and took her off of Sam's lap.

"But I wanted to play with Em!" she said pouting.

"Well you should have told mommy and not have disappeared with out anyone knowing! You scared mommy." Edward said as he took Elizabeth from me.

"I'm really sorry, daddy." She said, yawned, and fell asleep. I loved my power!

"I'm really sorry Sam, Emily, I didn't even notice she was missing until Edward said something I was so tired from shopping." I told them looking away.

"It's really no problem. I didn't even know and I was carrying her in the bag. Sam found her when I was about to go take a shower." She said.

"Well we better let you get back to what you were doing." Edward said and we left.

"Elizabeth, you're grounded for 2 days!" Edward said as we finally got home.

"Bella, we're sending the kids to Charlie's later because I have a surprise for you." Edward said to me.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella put the Elizabeth into her crib and fix her hair.

"Bella, let her and Masen sleep." I told her bring her out of the room.

"I just freaked when I didn't know where my own daughter I'm such a bad mom!" Bella said dry sobbing.

"Bella, that's not true. You're a great mom. You were there when I wasn't. They both prefer you." I told her trying to calm her down.

"But I didn't even know I was missing my daughter."

"You had a tiring day. Anyone would do that." I told her.

"I love you Edward." She said lying on the bed and covering up.

"I love you too." I said climbing in with her and started to hum her lullaby, but I fell asleep with her probably because of her powers.

AN: Tell me what you think!


	15. blockade

**AN: I'm really sorry, I know how we all hate author's notes, but I'm kinda stuck! If I get reviews before 6 pm I can post a chapter! What do I do next? Meaning how do you think I should bring Victoria in or how and when and if I should bring my new character in! helps! **

**Much love!**

**midnightmoons**


End file.
